


caught staring

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, AU, Alternate Universe, Artist Zayn, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Niall, Car Sex, Clubbing, Cock Slut, Cum-Slut, Dom Zayn, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Innocent Niall, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Pining Niall, Pining Zayn, Possessive Zayn, Protective Zayn, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Sub Niall, Top Zayn, Ziall Ficathon, one direction - Freeform, zayn and niall - Freeform, ziall, ziall au, ziall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn meets Niall at a gay club.</p><p>*CAR SEX*</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught staring

as Zayn walked through the thick aired room of an overpopulated gay club, looked around and observed the people in the crowd.

he leaned against a wall and looked over at the bar.

he saw a small blonde boy talking to a curvy brunette boy that was pulled away by a tall lad with a head of curls. 

The small boy began turning on the bar stool.

Zayn found him adorable.

soon, the blondes' blue eyes met his across the floor and Zayn paid close attention to the way the boy blushed.

Zayn smiled and walked through the crowd, making his way over to where the boy was sitting.

"hi."

the blonde looked to the floor, blushing,  
"hi."

"Zayn."

"I'm Niall."

Zayn smiled at the Irish accent,  
"what are you doing here tonight, out with a gay friend, waiting for a boyfriend, getting drunk, or waiting to be talked to by a random guy that you caught staring at you?"

Niall laughed and it seemed to echo through Zayn's ears and go straight to his heart.

"well, I am out with a gay friend, but he ditched me for his boyfriend that is probably fucking him in the bathroom right now. let's see, I am bi, I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend and I'm not that drunk at all and I did catch a random guy staring at me, but I didn't and still don't mind about that."

Zayn smiled and thought over his words.

"so, would you like- wanna go get something to eat?"

Niall smiled,  
"I'd love to! I'm actually kind of hungry."

Zayn smiled down at the boy and held out his hand.

Niall smiled and took it, walking through the crazy crowd next to the boy with raven hair.

as they walked out into the cold and musky air, Zayn smiled to himself because this boy made him feel something different that he didn't quite understand.

•••

they took Zayn's car and drove to a little diner. 

Zayn and Niall got out of the truck and went into the diner, taking in the warmth of the place.

when they sat down, they ended up just ordering a pizza to share with sodas.

"what's your last name, Zayn?"

"Zayn smiled, why?"

"well I just think that if we know each other's first name and if I've shared a pizza with you and talked to you about random things I should earn the honor of learning your last name."

Zayn laughed and shrugged,  
"Malik."

Niall smiled.  
"that's cool, mine is Horan."

they smiled and ate for a few more moments, but Zayn couldn't help but be distracted by the red tint on Niall's cheeks, and the way his laugh echoed through the place. 

Niall made him feel all hot and overwhelmed, and Zayn couldn't help but notice the tightening of his jeans.

Zayn bit his lip and tried to calm down.

Niall went on to keep the conversation going,  
"so, what do you like to do for fun?"

Zayn had to think more than usual, but soon he came up with an answer.  
"well I like singing a bit, and I love to draw and spray paint and stuff."

Niall smiled,  
"I love to sing! but I can't draw worth shit."

they both laughed and the conversation seemed to flow more easily.

after a while, Zayn spoke,  
"would you like me to drive you home?"

Niall shrugged,  
"you don't have to. I can take a cab or something."

Zayn smiled,  
"I insist."

Niall smiled and Zayn paid for the meal after about five minutes of arguing on that, before Niall gave up and let Zayn pay.

they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and got into Zayn's big and old volkswagen.

Niall turned to Zayn, seeming to get a bit nervous.  
"I really like you, Zayn. I don't know if you like me too, but I really hope- I just really hope that you do. I hope we can hang out more and maybe- okay, I'm rumbling and I probably sound like a complex idiot, but-"

Zayn moved in and stopped Niall from talking, by connecting their lips.

immediately, they both felt hot and shaky.

frantic movements were made and Niall ended up out of his seat and on Zayn's lap.

Niall moaned and bit Zayn's lip and Zayn whimpered in frustration.

Zayn deepened the kiss and ran his hands up and down Niall's small thighs.  
"fuck me, Zayn."

Zayn groaned and started biting Niall's neck and kissing all over the red skin.

"move to the back."

Niall nodded and moved to the back of the car which was a mixture of a truck bed and a trunk.

Zayn moved back and the space was small but better than the front seat, and when Niall took his place back on Zayn's lap, his head didn't even come close to hitting the ceiling. 

Niall was the one to connect their lips again and he grabbed the back of Zayn's neck to pull him impossibly closer.

Zayn moved his hands to grab Niall's hips and his hands spread out to grab Niall's ass.

Niall pushed his hips down onto the bulge in Zayn's jeans, making both of them let out sounds of pleasure. 

Zayn's hands were all over Niall's body, and Niall was enjoying every second of it.

Niall leaned in right by Zayn's ear,  
"let me ride you, Zayn. please?"

Zayn was a complete mess.

Niall looked so innocent, but when Zayn heard the words falling from Niall's mouth, he was so overwhelmed.

it was ridiculous.

before Zayn's mind could actually process the words that fell from Niall's mouth, Niall was unbuttoning Zayn's red and black flannel.

he opened it up all the way and paid close attention to every detail on the tattoos scattered across Zayn's chest.

he moved forward and kissed Zayn's neck and moved down to bite Zayn's nipple, who halfheartedly laughed.

"you were so eager and now you're teasing me."

Niall chuckled and moved up, connecting their lips and rolled his hips down randomly.

"fuck, Ni."

Niall moved his hands down and unbuttoned Zayn's jeans, unzipping them too.

Niall was pulled back down by Zayn, who pulled off the boys' sweater and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them quickly.

Niall got off of Zayn and laid down in the back so that he could pull off his jeans.

Zayn did the same and soon he moved forward and pulled down Niall's boxers and threw them somewhere in the car.

he sucked on Niall's hip bone, and then grabbed onto Niall's length, taking the tip into his mouth.

soon, he pulled of and then grabbed Niall's legs and set them on his shoulders, moving in and licking at Niall's entrance.

Niall was a whimpering mess.  
muttering things like "just like that," and "keep going."

Zayn obeyed and opened him up even more, strangely loving it himself. 

Niall was whining and pushing himself down onto Zayn's tongue, who was exploring Niall's taste.

Niall wanted to keep this sensation of pleasure going, but he knew that it would be over soon if he did,  
"Zayn- stop. I want you in me."

Zayn pulled away and licked Niall's heat once more, before letting Niall put his legs down, his entrance hovering over Zayn's length.

Niall places his hands on Zayn's shoulders and Zayn watched Niall's features patiently.

Niall lowered down so that the tip was inside him.  
"shit."

Zayn was trying all he could not to buck his hips up, but he knew that he had to he patient, even when he was inside something that felt like the definition of heaven. 

soon, Niall lowered down all the way, whimpering at the stretch, loving every second of it.

after a while, Niall lifted himself up, only to drop back down, causing both of them to moan loudly.

Zayn was sweating and groaning, watching the blonde repeat his action.

Zayn involuntarily bucked his hips up, meeting Niall in the middle, who moaned out the raven haired boys' name as he hit his prostate.

Niall lifted up, the tip only in him.  
"I- fuck," his voice was light and shaky, feeling vulnerable, "I want you to do that again, okay?"

Zayn eagerly nodded and Niall dropped down and Zayn thrusted up with perfect timing, causing both of them to moan, hitting Niall's sweet-spot right on.

Niall's moans were turning into almost screams as they repeating this over and over.

Zayn was amazed at the pornographic sounds escaping Niall's lips as he rode him.

"Ni- you're so good. you take me- shit- so well."

Niall moaned,  
"keep talking, Zayn."

"you're my slut now, Niall." Zayn grabbed Niall's hips, taking control, lifting him up and pushing him down repeatedly.

"OH! Zayn you feel so fucking good, babe."

Zayn groaned,  
"yeah, you like that baby? like my cock up your arse."

Niall nodded, moaning as his length leaked all over Zayn's stomach.  
"I'm so close Zayn."

"say your my slut."

"fuck- Zayn."

Zayn moaned as Niall clenched around him,  
"say it!"

Niall bit his lip for what seemed like forever, tasting blood,  
"I'm your-fuck. Zayn I'm your slut."

"say it again. I wanna hear you."

Niall whined,  
"I'm your fucking slut, okay? I only want your cock now babe, forever. I'm your slut, Zayn."

Zayn lifted Niall up all the way, his tip sloping out, before thrusting his hips up harshly, making Niall scream out Zayn's name, his mind going completely blank as his hands searched for something to hold onto as his eyes were closed, riding out his orgasm, it lasting for what seemed like forever. Niall's hands were tangled up in Zayn's hair, as he continued to bounce, clenching around Zayn's length, causing the raved haired boy to full on moan and just sit as Niall rode him, his load filling the blonde up.

Niall was sore but he continued his movements, keeping eye contact with Zayn, who's face was sweaty and his pupils were dilated, his eyes smoky and deep with lust, his breath ragged and quick.

soon, Niall stopped all movement and leaned forward, kissing Zayn's addictive lips, soaking in the the taste.

Zayn pulled away and slowly lifted Niall off of him, who quietly winced at the emptiness, and then set him down on the floor.

Zayn took in the gorgeous sight of the pale boy, only lit up by the moonlight and the small trace of the neon lights slipping into the window, making his skin look even more red than it already is.

Niall lazily moved his hand down to his own entrance, swiping up a portion of the trace of Zayn left on his body, moving his fingers close to his face, moving forward and licking up his fingers seductively, leaving Zayn's eyes to follow the movement of the blondes tongue.

Niall then took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, making sure to hollow his cheeks, making Zayn's sensitive length twitch.

"so you like that, then?"

Niall pulled his fingers out of his mouth and smirked.

Niall hummed and moved forward, kissing Zayn's neck slowly, his tongue peaking out and licking at the skin where a hickey was forming, the air around him smelling like sex.

Niall kissed the boys' lips once more, before lowering his head down and licking at Zayn's cock, making his length twitch, starting to get hard again,  
"wow I hate you, Horan."

Niall chuckled, pulling a moan from Zayn as he felt the vibrations of Niall's mouth on his dick.

Niall moved up so that Zayn's tip was just set on his bottom lip, and he licked at his slit, humming around the boys' length.

"you're so good- shit."

Niall smirked, licking at the slit at a dreadfully slow pace.

"fuck- you're a tease Ni."

Niall moved his head down, looking up and still making eye contact with Zayn, who was a whimpering sweaty mess.

"you're such a slut."

Niall hummed and moved down almost all the way, Zayn's length hitting the back of his throat as he moved his hand up and down on the part that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Niall repeatedly bobbed his head, soaking in the chants of his name.

"Niall- just like that- fucking hell."

Niall smirked and repeated his action.

"I'm so close."

Niall listened to the words he sad and slowed down.

Zayn looked at the way Niall was hard,  
"I wanna- shit I want to be inside of you again- please."

Niall pulled off, moving up to Zayn's ear, whispering,  
"eager, now who's the slut."

Zayn chuckled but was holding back a moan at Niall's filthy words.

Niall shifted around awkwardly in the car, wrapping his hands around the head rest, his ass on display for Zayn, who grabbed it and spread him apart, slipping his length into the heat once again.

"you're still so fucking tight."

Niall whimpered,  
"no you just have a huge cock."

Zayn chuckled unevenly, pulling back slowly and pushing in at only a slightly faster speed.

Niall whined and Zayn smacked Niall's ass.

Niall moaned,  
"do that- shit, do that again."

Zayn bit his lip and rolled his hips in and out and then smacking Niall's ass once again.

"spank me, Zayn."

Zayn obeyed his orders.

"harder."

Zayn whimpered and thrusted into him harder and smacked him harder.

Zayn grabbed onto Niall's waist with both hands as he was so shaky and needed support.

this time, their movements weren't frantic and unsure, they were slow and somehow intimate.

they both felt a feeling in their hearts that they hadn't really felt before.

the whole situation should be filled with awkwardness and guilt, but it isn't.

they just feel relieved and overwhelmed, but somehow comfortable.

they're comfortable because they know that this will turn into something even more magical.

Zayn somehow picked up Niall and set his back on top of the car seat so that their whole position was slanted, but their eyes met again, both of them completely out of breath. 

Niall lowered his hips down, wrapping his arms around Zayn, his breath hitching when Zayn's length hit his sweet spot, making a quiet and broken,  
"Zayn," slip from his mouth, making the boy inside of him release his load inside of the small boy, whimpering an endless amount of times as Niall clenched around him, his own orgasm occurring, leaving both of them breathless, desperately attaching each other's lips so that they could feel like they're breathing again.

they both came down from their highs and Niall's hands moved to Zayn's face, holding him still as he kissed him deeply.

"you're amazing, Zayn."

Zayn bit Niall's lip playfully, shaking his head before joining their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> wow idk who I am anymore.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY


End file.
